Matchmaker,Matchmaker
by Supersinger9000
Summary: Kenny promises to help Kyle and Stan get together. meanwhile Lizzy tries to get Wendy and Bebe together. When the two matchmakers discover what the other is up to, they decide to work together. Maybe they'll even discover a love of their own...
1. Drunken confessions, part 1

Kenny's POV

"Stan, for the last time, give me the bottle!" He didn't hear me, or if he did, he was ignoring me. Not only did he NOT hand over the bottle, he took another swig and started spinning. I didn't think you could be so clumsy spinning around in a circle, but Stan the raging alcoholic proved me wrong. You're probably wondering why I'm getting so involved, haven't I done this kind of thing before? Well, yes, but I'm not proud of it. I was tired of waking up in the morning feeling like hell, plus my grades were slipping and I figured a scholarship for college was the only way I could escape my current hell. Plus my parents are raging drunks and I know what it can do to a person. Well either way, Stan wouldn't let up.

"Dude, seriously hand it over, I thought you quit." Stan had a drug experience too. It took a lot of interventions but we finally got him to quit. Well, until now.  
"nooooooooo, I need it!" Stan protested, swinging the bottle away from me. "Life is shit without it!" Oh no, not this again  
"no it's not dude."  
"It isssss! Kyle doesn't love me!"  
"Of course he does, you two are best friends."  
"No, I mean he doesn't LOVE me."  
"Whoa, dude, are you gay?" I asked, shocked, he didn't strike me as the gay type, he's had girlfriends before.  
"I don't knooooow!" he cried, going into a fit of hysterics.  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, calm down." he wiped the tears from his eyes, but still wore the saddest expression I've ever seen.  
"What if i could help you get together?" I said, I couldn't take those eyes anymore, they hurt.  
"Would you?" he asked, his eyes filled with hope.  
"Sure" I said, and the weird thing was, I actually meant it.


	2. Drunken confessions, part 2

Lizzy POV

"Bebe, that's your fifth drink tonight, don't you think it's a little much?" she just laughed and took another swig of beer. "Seriously, I'm worried about you."

"Lighten up Liz." Bebe replied between sips "I'm not that drunk" to prove it she tried to stand up and immediately crashed down onto the couch. "I'm ok!"

"No, your not, here why don't you try eating something." I tried handing her my cake in hopes that it would act like a sponge and soak up the alcohol.

"No, I'm fine!" she said while pushing away my cake with great force. Great, now she screaming and crying, all while yelling out that she's fine. Now what am I supposed to do with my best friend the toddler? I grab her hands and drag her, kicking and screaming, to the bathroom. I am vaguely aware that people are staring at us but that's the last thing I care about now. Once we get there I try to help her stand up, after multiple attempts we are finally successful. Bebe is no longer crying, just sniffling a bit.

"Ok, what really happened in there?" I say, referring to her crying episode.

"That, it was nothing." She said while wiping her nose with her shirt, I offered her a tissue. She took it.

"That was not nothing, you don't have a meltdown like that without something to back it up, even when you're drunk off your ass."

"I said it was nothing! Can you just drop it?"

"No, I can't! I care about you and I don't want to see my friend this messed up! Now why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"I just can't!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't wanna be a fucking dyke alright!" she took deep breaths as tears ran down her face. "You want to know the truth? There it is." I was stunned; I didn't know how to respond. "And she's so beautiful." She mumbled, like she didn't want me to hear.

"Who is?"

"It's nobody"

"That's not true, you deserve anyone here." She smiled and wiped her tears

"Wendy, I like Wendy." Wendy was our other best friend. We were kind of a threesome, but Wendy and Bebe had always seemed closer.

"Well, I guess if there's anything I can help you with, let me know." I said, sincerely.


	3. Ignorance is bliss?

Stan's POV  
Monday morning  
As soon as I get to school I see my girlfriend Wendy smiling at me and gesturing for me to come talk to her. The familiar stomach butterflies are still there (I don't barf on her anymore, thank god) but lately there has been a confused feeling as well. I love her, I really do, but when I see kyle, my heartbeat quickens in a way that it only used to when I was playing sports. But it doesn't matter, Kyle is just my best friend and these feelings will go away soon, And Wendy is smart, and beautiful, and nice, and she's right in front of me. No one could love me like she does.  
So why do these feelings keep popping up?


End file.
